vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Afuro Terumi (Inazuma Eleven 2018)
|-|Ares no Tenbin= |-|Orion no Kokuin= Summary Afuro Terumi (Byron Love in English) was the captain and forward of Zeus Jr. High, After last year's Football Frontier, Zeus was in shock and their members were plunged into inner self-doubt. Even though they worked hard, most people and the press only remembered them because of the use of the Kami no Aqua (which was discovered after the tournament). The captain, Afuro Terumi, was particularly affected. But Matsuzaka Kiyo, an elderly lady gave him moral support to move forward. She eventually became the coach of the whole team. He later becomes a forward for Inazuma Japan in Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin before they face the upcoming match with new American representatives Navy Invader Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-C, most likely higher | At least High 7-C, most likely higher Name: Afuro Terumi, Aphrodi (God Name), Byron Love (English dub) Origin: Inazuma Eleven Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Midfielder, No.10 & Captain (Zeus Jr.), Forward, No.16 (Inazuma Japan (Orion) & Zhao Jinyuns) Powers and Abilities: Same as his original version, Ice Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Large Town level, most likely higher (Should be stronger than before) | At least Large Town level, most likely higher Speed: At least Supersonic+ | At least Supersonic+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Town Class, most likely higher | At least Large Town Class, most likely higher Durability: At least Large Town level, most likely higher ''' | At least '''Large Town level, most likely higher Stamina: High Range: Average human melee, Several hundred metres with soccer kicks and Hissatsu Techniques. Standard Equipment: Soccer ball Intelligence: Unknown (Skilled sports player and team leader, however, has not shown anything impressively tactical) Weaknesses: Can be arrogant, Thinks of himself as a god Notable Attacks/Techniques: Solo Hissatsu *'From Original Series' **'Heaven's Time:' The user snaps his/her finger in the air, slowing down time. This enables the user to dribble easily through the opponent(s). The user snaps his/her finger once more to make time flow normally again. Due to the displacement of time and space, the path where the user dribbled becomes a cyclone, blowing the opponent(s) away. From the opponents' perspective view, it seems that the user got behind them as quick as a snap. Note that Afuro has only shown to walk past opponents to create the cyclone rather than running or attacking while time slows. *'From Ares no Tenbin' **'God Knows Impact:' Afuro's new signature Shoot Hissatsu that it's upgraded version of his God Knows, The user kicks the ball into the sky and flies up with it while crossing his arms. He grows wings and thunder appears behind him. The ball gets charged with energy, when it's full the user enters inside that energy bolt and kicks the ball towards the goalkeeper. Combination Hissatsu *'From Orion no Kokuin' **'GGG Senjou no Aria:' A combination shoot hissatsu with Hiroto (2018) and Iwato, Iwato kick a ball, both Aphrodi and Hiroto move around him with super speed and bounce a ball rapidly together that create a giant tornado around him too, then Iwato shout his sound, make a ball move upward out of the tornado with yellow-energy covered. The ball spreads the yellow-energy wings before three users jump up and kick a ball together, then that ball flies to the goal **'Hokkyoku Guma 2gou:' A combination shoot hissatsu with Asuto and Norika, The three users stand together and summon a giant polar bear, that comes crashing in. The polar bear roars and grabs the ball in its mouth. The ball freezes and the three users flip in the air to kick it at the same time towards the goal. Key: Ares no Tenbin | Orion no Kokuin Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Inazuma Eleven Category:Teenagers Category:Athletes Category:Light Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Time Users Category:Narcissists Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Wind Users Category:Air Users Category:Captains Category:TV Characters Category:Ice Users Category:Humans Category:Tier 7